Um Raio de Luar
by Lyric T
Summary: Em meio aos bailes deslumbrantes e as noites no teatro, em plena temporada social de verão, uma dança perigosa em torno da verdade se inicia. Um homem obcecado por vingança e uma jovem que é mestra nos disfarces se encontram em um confronto decisivo.
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto... Senão meu nome estaria aparecendo! :P

**Um Raio de Luar**

Prólogo

**Estados Unidos, setembro de 1881**

_**S**__asuke Uchiha empurrou a cortina da carruagem para um lado, enquanto passava em frente à Prefeitura. Enfiou a cabeça para fora do veículo e gritou ao cocheiro:_

_-Corte pela Baxter Street, Kiyomaru._

_-Mas ali é o distrito de Five Points, senhor. E já escureceu. – disse o cocheiro._

_-Pouco me importo. Faça o que digo – disse Sasuke, cortante._

_-Sim senhor._

_Kiyomaru chicoteou os cavalos, e o coche virou na próxima esquina._

_Sasuke deixou a cortina cair e recostou-se no assento, observando o dia se tornar noite. A lua crescente surgira e ele viu o arcabouço da ponte em Manhattan sobre o East River envolto em sombras. Os labirintos de cabos ainda não conectados pareciam uma aranha gigantesca de encontro ao céu noturno. A qualquer momento aquilo iria desabar, mas Sasuke apostava que a ponte ficaria de pé._

_Sasuke Uchiha podia explodir montanhas, construir torres que chegavam ao céu, mas não conseguia impedir que uma criança mendigasse pelos becos escuros de Baxter Street. Seu progresso era bom para sua conta bancária, porém nada valia à alma... Ou ao coração dele que vivia somente para se vingar._

_De repente, a carruagem estacou, voltando a avançar no momento seguinte. Sem aviso, a carruagem adentrou em um dos becos sujos, pouco conhecido e voltou a parar em um solavanco, quase fazendo Sasuke cair do assento. Ele voltou a colocar a cabeça para fora._

_-Kiyomaru! O que está acon..._

_Antes que terminasse a pergunta, uma mão delicada e feminina surgiu na janela e encostou um pano úmido em seu nariz. Sasuke conseguiu virar o rosto, mas sentiu o cheiro forte de clorofórmio. Não chegou a ficar inconsciente, porém uma profunda tontura o dominou. Foi então que a porta da carruagem foi aberta._

_-Desça, meu camarada, e bem depressa. Ou eu enfio uma bala no seu peito._

_Ainda zonzo e lutando contra a náusea, Sasuke desceu, pisando no beco escuro e imundo. À luz da lua, só distinguiu um homem corpulento usando um casaco que cobria metade da sua face e calça enfiada nas botas, segurando uma pequena pistola na mão direita._

_Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro esquerdo e viu a silhueta de um segundo homem na boléia do coche, mantendo uma faca no pescoço de Kiyomaru. Alguém ergueu uma lanterna perto de seu rosto, quase cegando-o._

_-Olhe para essas roupas, anjo – disse o primeiro homem, deslizando os dedos pela lapela do casaco de Sasuke._

"_Anjo" era quem segurava a lanterna, observou Sasuke. Sem dúvida era a mesma mulher que o deixara tonto com o clorofórmio. Uma máscara negra cobria metade do rosto, um lenço de seda cor de rosa escondia os cabelos negro-azulados e ela vestia uma saia de lã marrom e uma jaqueta apertada de veludo verde que delineava a curva dos seios generosos._

_A mulher o analisou com frieza, os olhos como brasas surgindo da máscara negra. Sasuke poderia dizer que seu coração era frio, se não fosse a emoção que enxergava nele. Mágoa e reprovação estavam estampadas nos olhos profundos que não havia nada com ele em particular, e sim com todo mundo. Sasuke fitou-a com tanta intensidade que a fez sorrir e desviar o olhar depressa, com certo desconforto._

_-Por certo você sabe quem ele é. – murmurou ela, com uma voz, que para surpresa de Sasuke, era musical e educada. – Este é Sasuke Uchiha. O homem que move montanhas, dizem. Constrói túneis e pontes para a Kansas-Pacific. Ou, pelo menos, construía, agora que se tornou milionário._

_-Tem razão. É o Uchiha – disse o primeiro ladrão. –Está muito longe da Quinta Avenida, Sr. Move Montanhas._

_-Pode ser. Mas vocês não estão tão longe da cadeia de Ludlow. – retrucou Sasuke, sentindo que a atração que a mulher lhe despertara transformou-se em raiva._

_-Se quisermos ouvir seus comentários, pediremos. – rosnou o homem mais forte. –Mãos na carteira e relógio e não tente nenhum truque._

_Sasuke retirou a carteira do bolso e o relógio de ouro do pulso e entregou ao homem._

_-Seu paletó também – ouviu a voz melodiosa outra vez. Sasuke cerrou os dentes, obedecendo lentamente._

_-Raios! Estou ficando impaciente. – disse o corpulento._

_-Calma! – a mulher correu para o companheiro com a graça de uma bailarina. –Nada de tiros!_

_Voltou a encarar Sasuke e por uns instantes seus olhos foram iluminados em cheio pela luz da lua. Dois olhos perolados tão brilhantes quanto._

_-Dispa-se depressa, senhor, ou mudarei de ideia sobre os tiros. – murmurou quase em tom de súplica._

_Sasuke obedeceu e começou a de despir, enquanto ela o fitava sem demonstrar timidez._

_-Quem diria! O tratante tem músculos. – zombou o homem, ainda com a faca na garganta do cocheiro. Com muita dificuldade, o Uchiha retirou as botas e as calças, perguntando com audácia:_

_-A roupa de baixo também?_

_-Claro – respondeu a mulher, sem a menor cerimônia. – O preâmbulo foi bom. Não me desaponte agora._

_-Vamos embora! Não podemos facilitar para que a polícia nos pegue. – o homem, jogando Kiyomaru no chão._

_Os dois homens empurraram a mulher, e ela riu. Enquanto os três desapareciam na névoa, Sasuke a ouviu dizer com sua voz musical e zombeteira:_

_-Terei que usar a imaginação para saber como é sem roupa, sr. Uchiha._

_Sasuke estava com raiva e humilhado._

_-Fique imaginando, pequena ladra. – murmurou entre os dentes cerrados._

_E nesse instante, jurou a si mesmo que um dia ela o veria despido e não precisaria mais imaginar. _

**Oi** õ/ Cá estou eu tentando mais uma vez um SasuHina. Nas duas primeiras fui plagiada, e tive que excluí-las.

Espero que nada dê errado desta vez!

Sasuke nesta fic, vingativo e sensual como sempre. Com certeza já adivinharam quem é a ladra e um dos comparsas, né?

Nossa querida Hinatinha! ^.^ e claro, com um casaco que cobre a metade do rosto, obviamente Shino. =]

No próximo aparecerão os outros personagens, ok?!

Beijos, Lyric T.


	2. Capítulo I

**Nota:** O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

Um Raio de Luar

Capítulo 1.

**Estados Unidos, junho de 1883**

A orquestra no tablado tocava valsas e árias de óperas, entretendo os convidados do anfitrião da noite, Akasuna no Sasori.

Arrogante e confiante, Minato Namizake passou o olhar pelas pessoas que dançavam na pista. Além de enxergar Yamanaka Ino, uma das mulheres mais ricas e importantes do país, podia ver Mitsashi Tenten, a debutante Sakura Haruno, que devia herdar uma grande fortuna esta noite. Ou seja, todos os presentes eram membros da alta sociedade que tanto admira com certa inveja.

Enquanto isso, Hinata levava um copo de limonada em uma das mãos enquanto segurava um fino leque no outro, circulando graciosamente entre financistas, magnatas do aço e do petróleo e barões das estradas de ferro. Entretanto, apenas um entre todos a preocupava. Embora mantivesse o olhar discreto e maneiras apropriadas para uma jovem dama, estava consciente do cavalheiro que a observava a um canto. Hinata não podia ver seu rosto, porém sabia que trajava roupas de lã e ostentava a elegância.

Afastando esses pensamentos, continuou a caminhar, ouvindo conversas dos convidados, até sentir seu cotovelo ser segurado.

_-Srta. Namizake, -_ murmurou um homem forte e pálido, de idade indeterminada. – _Não a vejo desde o baile dos Mitsashi._

_-Olá, Sr. Sabaku. Sim, creio que tenho ficado em casa nos últimos tempos. A Sra. Yamanaka me persuadiu a sair esta noite_.

_-Muito bem, embora ao se possa recriminar uma reclusa nos dias atuais –_ replicou Sabaku no Kankuro. _– Os roubos vêm aumentando a cada dia que passa entre nós, os ricos._

_-Isso me soa como prepotência apenas por ter dinheiro, Sr. Sabaku. Onde está sua modéstia com os pobres?_

Hinata sentiu um arrepio lento percorrer-lhe a espinha dorsal ao ouvir a voz profunda. Voltou-se devagar e ficou frente a frente com Sasuke Uchiha, que sorria de canto. Seus cabelos negros estavam arrepiados, seus olhos negros escuros como a noite. Kankuro percebera a ironia na voz do Uchiha e para não arranjar desentendimento, saiu dali sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Após esse momento, Sasuke perguntou:

_-Aproveitando o evento, Srta. Namizake?_

Hinata sentiu-se incomodada com o olhar que parecia querer ler sua alma. Respondeu:

_-Sim, Sr. Uchiha. A Sra. Yamanaka me convenceu a vir. –_ disse simplesmente.

Sasuke nada respondeu, apenas limitou-se a olhar em volta, quando um movimento de uma das damas chamou-lhe atenção. Surya Kaimmi, uma das mulheres mais ricas da Grã-Bretanha, surrupiara um dos enfeites de mesa. Erguendo o sobrolho, novamente virou para Hinata esperando que ela o fitasse. Quando o fez, indagou:

_-Linda e discreta. E creio que ninguém descobriu seu segredo ainda._

Por alguns segundos as palavras de Sasuke pareceram ter um duplo sentido, ameaçador e acusador. Com o olhar de Sasuke penetrando em seu íntimo, Hinata sentiu-se em pânico. As vozes e os sons dos violinos tornaram-se ásperos aos seus ouvidos.

'_Ele sabe!'_ , pensou. O terrível momento de ser desmascarada chegara. Mas aprendera a arte da simulação com um grande professor. Dando um sorriso doce, abriu a boca para falar, mas logo fechou rapidamente. Sasuke olhava não para si, mas para a mulher que vinha em sua direção. Ino Yamanaka caminhava como uma deusa. Sendo a maior influência entre os ricos, Ino era invejada ao mesmo tempo aclamada pelo seu círculo social.

-Boa noite, Hinata! – saudou Ino, com evidente afeição na voz melodial, fazendo um pequeno carinho no rosto da jovem. _–Anda muito solitária... Não precisa viver na sombra de seu tio. Lembre-se que já debutou na sociedade._ – sem esperar resposta, virou graciosamente na direção de Sasuke.

_-Quanto a você, Sasuke, fique longe desta jovem. Você é um predador. Sua inocência o excita e Nova Orleans não ensinou Hinata a lidar com homens como você. –_ lançou um sorriso obliquo que, na opinião de Hinata, ia mais além que mero flerte. Depois se afastou com a mesma elegância que chegou. Hinata esperou que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo, mas ele nem ao menos se mexera. Apenas continuava a seu lado, lhe observando com um olhar analítico.

Hinata se perguntava o que Sasuke desejava com ela. Por certo ele não a reconhecera. Mudara muito em dois anos. Com roupas finas e pele bem cuidada, parecia até mais jovem do que aparenta.

Sim, pensou. Sasuke não podia reconhecê-la, mas ela não o esquecera, quase nu, parado no beco de Five Points, mostrando uma expressão de raiva e desejo de vingança.

_-srta. Namizake... –_ disse Sasuke, atraindo a atenção de Hinata _– O que acha sobre o caso da 'Dama Raio de Luar' ?_

Hinata não perdeu a compostura.

_-Confesso que não sei nada a respeito. Ma parece fazer furor na imprensa._

_-Sem dúvida. Parece que nossa notória ladra tenta usufruir tudo que pode dos ricos. Ela nos faz de tolos roubando-nos em festas da alta sociedade. Quando surrupiou o bracelete de diamantes de Ino sedimentou sua fama. – _Os olhos de Sasuke enviavam mensagens que Hinata não conseguia identificar.

_-é uma alcunha tola, pois nem se sabe com certeza se é uma mulher. –_ disse Hinata.

_-"Etérea como um raio de luar, furtiva como uma fera__" –_ citou Sasuke, como nos jornais. Ambos riram, mas o olhar sombrio de Sasuke continuava.

_-O senhor parece muito interessado no assunto. –_ falou Hinata, inocente.

_-Tenho grande atração pelos métodos e técnicas dessa ladra da sociedade._

_-Mesmo? –_ perguntou Hinata _– Que divertido_.

Sasuke aproximou-se tanto que Hinata sentiu-lhe o hálito quente em seu rosto. O pânico retornou, e por um instante temeu ser desmascarada ali, naquele exato instante. Sentiu as pernas bambas, porém o olhar intenso de sasuke a deixou quieta.

_-Como foi que não a encontrei em todos esses bailes? Esta é a primeira noite que nos vemos de verdade e lhe digo que seu rosto me parece muito familiar. Admito que existam diferenças. A moça de quem me lembro era mais... Robusta, digamos. Não a menina pálida que vejo diante de meus olhos._

_-Agora me vai dizer que estou me disfarçando? –_ zombou Hinata, tremendo por dentro.

_-Pode ser. E talvez a senhorita seja a Dama Raio de Luar_.

A voz era brincalhona, porém os olhos escuros diziam outra coisa. Hinata sentiu uma garra de gelo apertando seu coração, mas antes que pudesse replicar, um grito angustiado irrompeu pelo salão abafando a música e as conversas

_-Meu broche! Roubaram meu broche!_

**oOoOoOoO**

Aí está o primeiro capítulo

Perdoem a demora, estava muito enrolada! Mas não abandonei mesmo!

Espero que gostem. Não conteve muita emoção, a não ser pela desconfiança do nosso querido Sasuke-kun.

Vamos ver o que acontece daqui pra frente!

Agradecimentos:

Teefy-chan, FranHyuuga, Mye, Jessica-semnadaprafaze123, Lell Ly, Jhe, Luciana Fernandes, Maah. Sakura Chinchila, Hinahinaaa, Pandoraff.

Muito obrigada a vocês que comentaram, pois me ajuda a seguir em frente e ter vontade de escrever. Beijos a todas(os)

No próximo respondo com mais atenção, ok?

Reviews, reviews? *-*

**Lyric T.**


	3. Capítulo II

**Nota:** O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto... né?

**Um Raio de Luar**

**Capítulo II**

A Sra. Tayama, de Grammercy Park, apertou o pescoço como se estivesse sufocando. De início, quando os rumores sobre o mais recente roubo se espalhavam como fogo em capim seco, todos ficaram confusos. Pareciam pouco se preocupar com o broche desaparecido, pois mais excitados estavam com a possibilidade de deparar com a exótica Dama Raio de Luar, pensou Hinata.

– Bem, Sr. Uchiha – disse com fingido pouco caso –, parece que seus poderes de clarividência são maiores que os de meu tio. Previu isso minutos atrás.

Sasuke cruzou os braços sobre o peito, espreitando-a como um leão atrás da moita.

– É verdade. E pensar que quase não compareci a esta festa. - Tentando evitar o olhar de Sasuke, Hinata tratou de voltar a atenção para a comoção geral. A Sra. Tayama, com olhar esgazeado, continuava apertando o pescoço, a gola alta do vestido aberta no lugar onde estivera o broche.

– Por certo o deixou cair – sugeriu Thawna Akatna ali perto. – Como alguém poderia tirá-lo, debaixo do seu nariz, sem que percebesse?

– É verdade – murmurou Sasuke, fitando Hinata. – A menos que nossa Dama Raio de Luar seja uma grande profissional.

– Não está se precipitando, Sr. Uchiha? Nem se sabe ainda se foi de fato um roubo.

Assim dizendo, Hinata começou a se afastar, na esperança de perdê-lo de vista em meio à comoção geral, mas Sasuke tinha outros planos a seu respeito. Segurou-a pelo braço e forçou-a a circundar o local em rebuliço, onde se encontrava a vítima do possível roubo.

O inspetor de polícia Naruto Uzumaki estava presente. Era muito benquisto na alta sociedade por haver estabelecido uma "zona de limite" ao norte de Fulton Street, que mantinha os criminosos fora do distrito financeiro. Após uma breve e atrapalhada busca feita pelos criados, e que resultou em nada, o policial aproximou-se da desolada senhora.

– Que tipo de broche era Sra. Tayama?

– Bem... Era de ouro, no formato de uma flor, com cinco opalas ovais e 22 rubis redondos, inspetor.

– Muito valioso, presumo.

A matrona empalideceu, murmurando;

– Muito.

– Boa sorte para o senhor, inspetor – gritou Sasuke em meio à multidão, mas sem perder Hinata de vista. – Terá mais resultados se tentar encontrar uma agulha em um palheiro. Parece que nossa Dama Raio de Luar atacou de novo, aqui mesmo. Que tal se revistar todas as senhoras presentes?

Alguns homens riram, e algumas mulheres se ofenderam.

– Não seria apropriado, Sr. Uchiha – replicou Naruto. Sakura Haruno atraiu a atenção de Sasuke e sorriu_;_

'_Mostrando dentes nada perfeitos'_, criticou Hinata em pensamento.

As duas haviam debutado na mesma época, embora Sakura tivesse provocado mais sensação. Seu pai fizera fortuna em Cantou, no Estado de Ohio, fabricando um produto à base de dióxido de carbono para o setor de refrigerantes. Mas como Rockfeller, Camegie, Armour e tantos outros, mudou-se para Nova York a fim de aumentar o capital.

Hinata observou Sakura pedir licença ao grupo onde se encontrava e caminhar na sua direção e na de Sasuke. Aliviada, sentiu que ele largava seu braço. Por sorte ninguém notara no salão a atitude machista a seu respeito.

Hinata precisou admitir que Sakura estava muito bonita, com um vestido de cetim e barra de veludo negro, que ressaltava a cintura fina. Por certo a roupa valorizava seu físico, enquanto o vestido de Hinata, apesar da alta qualidade e de favorecer sua tez de alabastro, fora escolhido para fazê-la parecer mais menina que mulher.

A herdeira dos Haruno era linda, admitiu Hinata consigo mesma, mas à maneira rígida de uma peça elegante de porcelana. Sakura parecia uma sonâmbula, pensou com ironia. Sempre fora muito orgulhosa e arrogante e tratava Hinata como uma espécie de mascote.

– Boa noite, Hinata – saudou com voz polida e mandona. – O seu vestido é espetáculo... Pena que metade das mulheres não aprecia tanto babados.

Essa era outra maneira de Sakura magoar as pessoas, pensou Hinata. Lançar flechas sob uma camada de veludo. Por um breve instante ficou irada, mas a Srta. Haruno já voltara seu sorriso para Sasuke, e Hinata agradeceu em pensamento por não precisar responder.

– Sr. Uchiha, os cavalheiros gozam de maior liberdade que as damas, e circulam o tempo todo, enquanto nós ficamos em casa – disse Sakura com doçura. – Saiba que pode me visitar de vez em quando.

– Srta. Haruno, seu convite é tentador, mas á única vez em que fui à sua casa, a senhorita estava circundada de admiradores.

– Ora, Sr. Uchiha! E por que foi tão tímido se é o homem que move montanhas, como diz? Pensei que gostasse de desafios.

– Gosto, Srta. Haruno, contanto que haja algum lucro nisso. - disse Sasuke, observando os convidados. Na opinião de Hinata, a resposta fora um tanto rude, mas Sakura não pareceu se ofender.

– Meu pai diz que para vencer precisamos nos arriscar. – Lançou um olhar para Hinata. – Espero que seu sucesso comercial não o tenha feito perder o bom gosto em seus relacionamentos pessoais.

Parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma, a herdeira cumprimentou os dois e voltou par a roda de seus amigos.

– Pode ser de fato que ela tenha uma galáxia de homens gravitando ao seu redor, mas é evidente que sua órbita, Sr. Uchiha, não é a mesma – disse Hinata.

– Oh! Pode ser que no futuro eu brinque um pouco com a Srta, Haruno. – disse Sasuke, provocando-a com o olhar.

– E está brincando comigo agora? É isso? Está se divertindo à minhas custa?

– Para cada mulher se aplica uma estratégia, Srta. Namizake. Diga-me uma coisa... Ouvi que seu tio é um dos favoritos da Sra. Yamanaka. É verdade?

– Eia tem sido muito bondosa – respondeu Hinata com frieza. – Como sabe, só estamos em Nova York há pouco tempo.

– Pelo menos dois anos, segundo meus cálculos. Caroline me disse que seu tio viajou muito pelo mundo quando jovem. – comentou Sasuke.

– Sim, mas isso foi antes que eu fosse viver com ele em Nova Orleans.

– Ah! É verdade. Depois que seus pais morreram de... Cólera, certo?

– Febre amarela. É um grave problema em Nova Orleans. Houve um surto particularmente terrível em 1871.

A essa altura a Sra. Tayama e o inspetor Uzumaki haviam se retirado para outra sala, a fim de completar um relatório detalhado sobre o ocorrido. Hinata olhou ao redor até cruzar um olhar com o velho Namizake, sentado a uma mesa de pés de mármore, ao lado de Mitsashi Tenten. O senhor acenou para a jovem, e Hinata começou a se afastar de Sasuke, mas de novo o magnata das ferrovias a deteve com mão forte.

– Sim, Nova Orleans é uma cidade encantadora – disse ele, entabulando conversa outra vez. – Porém o clima não é bom. Certa vez estive lá a negócios. Ainda queima na fogueira um boneco personificando Butler, a Besta?

– Quem?

– Ora! Deve estar brincando comigo, Srta. Namizake! - Hinata lutou para se lembrar de alguma coisa sobre o nome. Então se recordou do que Minato lhe contara.

– Oh! E claro! Refere-se a Ben Butler, o general da União que ocupou Nova Orleans durante a guerra.

– Isso mesmo. Estou surpreso que uma nativa da cidade não tenha percebido de pronto a quem me referia. Pelo que eu sei, ele é a pessoa mais odiada de Nova Orleans. Praticamente acusou todas as damas da cidade de serem prostitutas.

– Pouco me lembro da guerra, senhor. Eu era muito criança. Acabei de debutar, lembra-se?

– Srta. Namizake, o tempo não cura todas as feridas. Estive em Nova Orleans há cinco anos, e as pessoas lembram muito bem desse personagem.

O desconforto de Hinata transformou-se em raiva, ante a insistência inquebrantável de Sasuke. Com um gesto brusco, livrou-se da mão que a retinha.

– Já deixou claro que me considera uma moça estúpida, Sr. Uchiha. Agora, se terminou de me insultar, preciso ir.

Sem dúvida ele não pretendia deixá-la, porém Hinata chegara ao extremo da paciência. Voltou-se depressa, disposta a gritar caso Sasuke insistisse em persegui-la_. 'O homem era um perigo'_, pensou.

– Estúpida não é o adjetivo que tenho em mente a seu respeito – murmurou Sasuke às suas costas.

Sem se virar, Hinata ergueu o queixo, ouvindo o riso zombeteiro do moreno perigoso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando a carruagem passou pelos portões de pedra da mansão Maitland, Minato encostou rapé na narina, fechando em seguida a caixinha dourada com um movimento seco.

– Bem, minha cara, vamos examinar nossa mais recente aquisição.

Hinata ergueu de leve o braço esquerdo. Entre a manga de cetim do vestido e uma profusão de rendas, havia um minúsculo bolso, ali costurado de maneira estratégica, que desaparecia sob a cascata rendada e com fitas.

Após anos dos ensinamentos de Minato, a jovem podia remover e esconder uma jóia com tanta leveza e prática que o mais perspicaz observador apenas veria uma dama ajeitando, de modo distraído, a manga de seu traje.

Hinata tirou o broche do bolsinho e entregou-o a Minato. A peça brilhou no lusco-fusco da carruagem.

– Broche soberbo! – exclamou o velho de modo reverente. – Hinata tive protegidos maravilhosos durante todos os meus anos de vida, mas o seu talento ultrapassa o de todos.

– Talento – repetiu a moça com amargura – aplica-se à pintura, poesia e canto, não ao roubo.

– Errado. E, de qualquer modo, nós não "roubamos", já lhe disse um milhão de vezes. Nós nos "apropriamos". É uma grande diferença. Roubar é algo baixo, vulgar e comum. Sabe muito bem disso por causa do seu passado, não é, querida? Tirei-a de Five Points.

Sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e como Hinata continuasse calada, prosseguiu.

– Não. Roubar é vergonhoso. Apropriar-se, por outro lado, é algo refinado, um ato de pessoas inteligentes e audaciosas. E é um confisco também. Como acha que os ricos se tomaram tão ricos? Tomando para si o que queriam.

A preleção continuou, e Minato guardou o broche no bolso do paletó.

– Por falar nos ricos – continuou –, o que o Uchiha estava lhe dizendo? Não parecia que a conversa fosse divertida ou polida.

– Suspeita de mim. Mesmo antes da Dama Raio de Luar agir esta noite. Foi o roubo em Five Points. O Uchiha se lembra de mim.

– Tolice! Isso aconteceu há dois anos. Acusou-a de alguma coisa?

– Não abertamente, mas...

– Ora, querida! Você é uma menina com muita imaginação. Está fazendo tempestade em um copo d'água. Estava mascarada naquela ocasião, em Five Points. Além disso, parece mais jovem hoje do que naquela época.

– Sim, talvez Sasuke imagine que tenho dezessete anos, e não vinte. Mas isso o confunde, não engana. Devia tê-lo ouvido me questionar sobre Nova Orleans. E sobre você. – Sorriu com ironia. – Quase me fez cair em uma armadilha ao mencionar Butler, a Besta. Graças a Deus li os livros que você me emprestou, e logo me lembrei.

– Uchiha Sasuke não devia meter o nariz onde não é chamado – resmungou Minato. – Trate de evitá-lo.

– Eu tento, mas, e se voltar a me procurar?

– Acabará desistindo ou levará o fim do gato curioso.

– O que quer dizer?

– Nada que lhe diga respeito, querida. Não se preocupe com o Uchiha. É um sujeito esquisito, e existem histórias circulando sobre escândalos envolvendo os pais dele e uma perda de fortuna.

– Pareceu-me uma pessoa muito lúcida.

A carruagem cruzou a Broadway e Madison Square, a região dos hotéis. O Marble Palace, Lord & Taylor e as demais imensas lojas de departamentos estavam às escuras e silenciosas àquela hora. Apenas o restaurante Delmonico's e algumas poucas lojas de especialidades continuavam abertas ao público.

– Minato? O broche dará um bom dinheiro?

– Espero que sim. Isso é com Helzek, você sabe. Por que pergunta?

A voz do velho soou severa. Hinata jamais questionava tais coisas.

– Bem... Gostaria de saber se poderei ter uma parte... Maior.

– Para quê? Sou avarento com você? Não se esqueça que tenho uma casa para sustentar. Possui um belo lar, lindas roupas, dinheiro no bolso, uma carruagem com cocheiro à sua disposição. Meu bem, você precisa parar de gastar demais.

O tom paternalista a enfureceu, e ela se perguntou como uma fraude como Minato Namizake podia enganar os ricos apenas usando trajes elegantes e assumindo ares pomposos. Porém seu silêncio pareceu aborrecê-lo também.

– Hinata, não tolerarei traição. Nosso grupo é um por todos e todos por um. Ninguém tira vantagem dos demais, entendeu?

A jovem sentiu lágrimas nos olhos.

– Sim, entendi.

Entretanto Minato não se deixou enganar com o tom obediente.

– Hinata, esqueceu-se do orfanato de onde a tirei?

'_Como poderia esquecer?'__, _ela pensou. As noites geladas, as punições cruéis, a comida escassa... Quase sempre comia_ panada, _uma espécie de sopa de pão com pedaços de nabo boiando. Mas graças a Minato deixara aquele lugar aos oito anos de idade e aprendera a lutar pela vida de outro modo.

Começara como ajudante nos roubos, e aos poucos se tomara membro importante do grupo. Deixara o passado triste para trás, mas jamais esquecera o medo de ser obrigada a voltar.

– Não esqueci – respondeu. – E sou agradecida. Você sempre foi bom para mim.

Ergueu a cortina da janela do coche e observou Manhattan com alguma iluminação elétrica e ainda cheia de lampiões de gás. Minato interrompeu sua meditação:

– É Neji, não? Ainda sente saudade e pensa no seu irmão.

– Se ainda está vivo, tem vinte e seis anos – murmurou Hinata mais para si mesma. – É a única pessoa da família que me restou.

– Errado, querida. Somos sua família. Eu, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai e até o pequeno Konohamaru. Concentre-se no que tem, e não no que perdeu. Neji desapareceu há doze anos, e é pouco provável que o reencontre.

Hinata voltou a sentir o calor das lágrimas no rosto. _Talvez Minato estivesse certo_, pensou. Mas não desistiria de encontrar o irmão e continuaria com a secreta e custosa busca. A esperança era a única coisa que a fazia sair da cama todas as manhãs.

Vislumbrou a pálida lua no céu e lembrou-se de sua alcunha.

A primeira vez que a Dama Raio de Luar obtivera a atenção da imprensa fora depois do grande baile de inauguração da ponte do Brooklyn, em março do ano anterior. Naquela noite, Nova York e o Brooklyn haviam oferecido uma inesquecível queima de fogos de artifício. Durante horas os céus sobre o East River brilharam com as cores do arco-íris. Todos, ricos e pobres, haviam se reunido nas ruas para apreciar o espetáculo.

Então, momentos antes do término, uma enorme lua cheia surgira em meio às nuvens e banhara com seus raios a nova ponte. Fora um espetáculo ainda mais deslumbrante que o dos fogos de artifício.

E fora então que Hinata, após doze anos de treinamento sob a chefia de Minato, removera o bracelete de Ino Yamanaka. A senhora alegara que vira uma mulher suspeita, mascarada e com um dominó negro, perambulando perto de onde se encontrava assistindo ao espetáculo.

Assim surgira a Dama Raio de Luar que, da noite para o dia, transformara-se o terror dos ricos. Em breve tomara-se até uma honra ser roubado por ela. Afinal, isso significava que se pertencia à elite, pois a dama nunca roubava pessoas da classe média.

De novo a voz de Minato a fez voltar à realidade:

– Pegue isto – disse o velho, estendendo-lhe algumas notas. – Talvez eu possa conseguir mais dinheiro para você de vez em quando. Mas precisa me prometer que não irá desperdiçar nem um centavo procurando por Neji.

_Isso não era desperdício_, refletiu Hinata. Seria se gastasse tudo com perfumes e vestidos. Mas a busca por Neji era vital como o ar que respirava, e tratou de dizer uma meia-verdade;

– Não vou desperdiçar dinheiro. Prometo.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Olá, pessoas! Perdoem-me o atraso, mesmo. Não era a minha intenção. E mesmo assim, fiz isso. –'

Espero que não fiquem bravos (as) comigo... Né?

'rs. Mas aqui estou eu... com um capitulo nada animador. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Neste cap. Puderam perceber e saber um pouco mais sobre o passado da Hina... E do irmão Neji. Sim, aqui são irmãos. *-* NESTA FIC a Hina só pertence ao Sasuke, nada de Neji. _HAHAHA'_

E como puderam_ ver... OU LER, sei lá. _Naruto e Minato não possuem parentesco algum. :}

Beijos!

**Agradecimentos e respostas:**

**Samantha Moon s2: **Não apenas você, TODAS querem que o Sasuke se vingue assim *-* levanta a mão quem quer? o/ 'rs. Respondendo as suas perguntas, Hinata não é filhinha de Minato. Ela foi 'adotada', digamos assim! Logo mais à frente saberá de mais! Como pode ver, Naruto aqui não possui ligações com nenhum dos dois. É apenas o inspetor da história, que chegará PERTO de todo o esquema da nossa Dama Raio de Luar. Ops... era segredo. Mas agora ta feito! *-* espero que goste, fofinha!

**Hinahinaaaaa: **Sasuke está BEM desconfiado, e te garanto que não demorará muito a colocar nossa Hina contra a parede... literalmente. Rs'. Malicia, não? HAHAHA' como pode perceber, a Hina conseguiu roubar antes que o Sasuke pegasse no pé dela. Ou seja, a Hina já estava com a jóia quando Sasuke começou o interrogatório, ;) . Beijos, e espero que goste! :]

**FranHyuuga: **Como pode ver, Fran-chan, a Hina não precisou correr. HIHIHI'. Conseguiu dobrar o Sasuke astutamente e saiu por cima, mesmo com todo o interrogatório e desconfianças... e sim, a Hina pertence a alta sociedade. *-* Como pode ver, Sasuke não suportou ser enganado por uma ladra, e acabou obcecado por ela... por mais que os desejos dele com certeza sejam outros... hihi. Eu fiquei tentada ao colocar Neji e Hinata aqui juntos, mas logo deixei essa ideia de lado. Acho que como irmãos combinariam mais. :} e obrigada pelo elogio, viu? Você também é ÓTIMA! *-* beijos e até a próxima!

**Lell Ly:** também tenho preguiça de vez em quando... (SEMPRE). 'rs. Pequeno o anterior, né? Mas espero que esse compense. E ainda mais o ATRASO. Estou muito envergonhada comigo mesma. :/ mas não desisto NUNCA! Espero que esse capítulo esclareça suas duvidas, ok? :] até mais!

**Veronique Byron:** Sasuke desconfia e MUITO. Logo ele chegará a conclusão correta. Espero que continue gostando e acompanhando! Beijinhos no s2'

**Luciana Fernandes:** Mesmo que estava ansiosa? E gostou desse também? *-* espero que sim, né. Beijos querida! :]

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila:** Bem, desmascarada ainda não, mas não está tão longe assim. 'rs. Só não me decidi ainda se o Sasuke irá desmascará-la e denunciá-la ou ele guardará esse segredo para si. Mas espero que goste desse capítulo. Afinal, eu gostei muito dele, por mais que não tenha muita emoção. Eu tenho a mania de agradar primeiro aos leitores e depois a mim. Minha mente trabalha especialmente ao contrário. Rs. Beijos e até o próximo!

**Atenciosamente, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham do fundo de meu coração e espero mesmo que não desistam de ler ante a minha demora, ok? Preciso MUITO dos meus leitores afinal, depende muito de vocês eu !**

_**Lyric T.**_


	4. Capítulo III

Nota: O anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto...

**Um Raio de Luar**

**Capítulo III**

Assim que Ino Yamanaka fora conquistada pelo charme de Minato Namizake, toda a sociedade abriu as portas para o velho falastrão. Ninguém nem sonhava em investigar sua fortuna que, segundo se dizia, provinha de terras na França. Portanto, sem precisar dar referências, Minato alugou uma casa confortável perto da Great Jones Street e Lafayette Place, um dos locais mais procurados pelos ricos em Manhattan.

Hinata recebera uma ala inteira no segundo andar para seus aposentos particulares. Após a festa da sra. Yamanaka, acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, pois tinha um encontro em Central Park. Lavou-se depressa e empoou ligeiramente o rosto. Depois se seguiu um ritual diário e, usando apenas roupa de baixo, postou-se diante de um espelho de corpo inteiro, onde começou a amarrar os seios, com todo o cuidado, com faixas de linho. Era um procedimento cansativo e desconfortável, mas Minato exigia que o fizesse.

– Queremos uma linda menina, não uma bela mulher – instruíra o velho mentor. – A intenção é que os homens a vejam, suspirem e pensem: "Bem, ainda não... Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos...". Enfim, desejamos que desistam logo de se aproximar e procurem por outra presa mais madura, enquanto você tem liberdade para circular com discrição e despojar a alta-roda de seu dinheiro e jóias com toda a tranqüilidade.

Hinata terminou de se enfaixar e vestiu uma camisa de seda. Em seguida escolheu no armário de pau-rosa um vestido preto de cambraia. Era sem graça, mas exatamente do que precisava trajar para o encontro. Depois penteou os cabelos negros com reflexos azulados em um coque baixo e simples.

Bastante severa e comum, refletiu com aprovação, examinando sua aparência no espelho. Como toque final, colocou um chapéu preto com um véu. Sim, seria o bastante, pensou. Uma pobre viúva podia andar sozinha sem ser assediada. E com o véu, ninguém da alta sociedade iria reconhecê-la no parque.

Uma súbita batida na porta do quarto de vestir a fez estremecer.

– Hinata? Já acordou? – perguntou uma mulher. Apressada, tirou o chapéu e enfiou-o na gaveta da cômoda, bem a tempo. Uma mulher de cerca de trinta anos, os cabelos castanhos em papelotes sob uma touca de dormir, enfiou a cabeça pela porta entreaberta.

– Já de pé e vestida? Nossa! Eu acabei de acordar.

– Bom dia, Kurenai.

Com um olhar crítico para o vestido preto de Hinata, Kurenai franziu o nariz.

– Esse vestido não a favorece. - Hinata ignorou o comentário e perguntou:

– Minato já se levantou?

– Sim, está com Konohamaru na sala de visitas, no térreo. Hora da aula.

– Certo. Descerei logo.

Kurenai ia fechar a porta, mas voltou a enfiar a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

– Por falar nisso, está em todos os jornais.

– O quê? Oh! Refere-se ao broche da sra. Tayama?

– A maior sensação. Kiba disse que até o leiteiro comentou a respeito. A polícia jurou que vai pegar a Dama Raio de Luar, e formou um esquadrão especial, pois eles têm certeza de que foi ela também dessa vez. Falei com Minato para não exagerar, mas ele respondeu que sabe o que faz. Espero que esteja certo.

Assim dizendo, Kurenai desapareceu, porém suas palavras perturbaram Hinata. Lembrou-se de Sasuke e de seus olhos severos e acusadores que não a haviam deixado em paz um só instante na noite anterior. Minato o considerava um "sujeito esquisito", mas ela sabia que era perigoso e sagaz.

Ela, porém, era do grupo a única que poderia realizar aqueles roubos, pois freqüentava a alta sociedade, e Minato já estava muito velho. E quanto mais Hinata roubava, maior era sua fatia na partilha; precisava do dinheiro de modo desesperado.

Ergueu o tampo de uma escrivaninha estilo Luiz XVI e dali retirou uma pequena caixa de madeira branca, de onde pegou uma carta amarelecida, com as bordas já rasgadas de tanto manuseio. Hinata censurou a si mesma por voltar a segurá-la, mas era a única maneira de sentir que sua luta valia a pena.

Desdobrou o pedaço de papel em que surgiu a imagem impressa de uma águia junto ao braço de um homem que empunhava uma adaga. A data da carta era 12 de abril de 1863, mas a caligrafia do remetente já estava bastante apagada.

"_Querido Hiashi,_

_Peço a Deus que esta missiva o encontre bem com sua família. Sei como a situação está difícil em Dublin no momento, mas acredite em mim, também passei maus bocados em Nova York quando aqui cheguei._

_Entretanto prosperei muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Sei que não está bem de saúde, porém peço que traga sua família para a cá, na cidade de Nova York, o mais rápido possível. Fique tranqüilo, pois tenho os meios para mantê-los. A vida aqui é turbulenta e confusa, em especial enquanto aguardamos o desfecho da guerra. Mas para um homem como você, disposto a arregaçar as mangas e trabalhar, há muita chance de fortuna para si e seus filhos._

_Falando nisso, também fique certo de que conseguindo ou não chegar aqui, você, Hikari, e seus filhos serão beneficiados em meu testamento. Eu jamais poderia ter chegado à América sem sua ajuda. O dinheiro que me deu a duras penas para você e sua família frutificou e foi muito bem empregado. Deus os abençoe e rezo para que em breve possamos nos reunir de novo._

Hinata não conseguiu ler o parágrafo final da carta, já muito apagado, e, por mais que tentasse, também não conseguia ler a assinatura do remetente. Em vão levara a carta certa vez a um restaurador de manuscritos antigos, que tentara clarear a tinta da assinatura usando tintura de mercúrio e zinco.

E também não fazia a menor idéia de quem escrevera aquilo, pois nunca soubera, ou esquecera por ser muito jovem na época, seu próprio sobrenome. Hiashi, seu pai, morrera antes mesmo de sua mãe, Hikari, receber a carta, e Hinata tinha apenas dois anos quando a mãe morrera também. Uma das últimas coisas que Hikari fizera antes de sucumbir fora despachar Hinata e Neji, seu irmão de oito anos de idade, em um navio para a América.

Com cuidado, Hinata voltou a dobrar a carta e guardou-a no mesmo lugar. A memória era algo que a deslumbrava e, ao mesmo tempo, frustrava. Uma pessoa podia recordar a vida inteira em um piscar de olhos, mas também podia esquecer fatos fundamentais sobre a própria existência. Nada se lembrava de sua vida no Japão, e só a carta e o que Neji lhe contara a vinculavam ao passado. O irmão sempre insistira no que Hikari dissera. Que ele e Hinata tinham direito a uma grande fortuna.

No andar de baixo, o grande carrilhão soou, fazendo-a voltar ao momento presente. Com um estremecimento, lançou um último olhar ao espelho e voltou a colocar o chapéu com o véu.

– Hoje – murmurou para a própria imagem no espelho – Hidan terá algo para mim.

– Lembre-se, garoto, que um excelente momento a ser aproveitado é representado pelos primeiros segundos quando dois amigos se encontram na rua. O instante em que seus olhares se cruzam e os dois decidem se cumprimentar.

A voz sonora de Minato ressoava pela sala de visitas com suas portas de madeira entalhada, e Hinata deu uma olhada, deixando um raio de sol iluminar seus cabelos.

Um tapete persa em tons de rosa, verde e azul protegia o assoalho. Minato encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, fazendo gestos com sua bengala como um maestro com a batuta, e o pequeno Konohamaru, como era conhecido, sentado em uma banqueta em frente, literalmente estava aos pés do professor.

– O ritual dos cumprimentos – continuou o mestre – requer a total atenção dos envolvidos por um breve espaço de tempo. Certa vez cheguei a "aliviar" um cavalheiro de sua mala em uma dessas ocasiões. A sincronização é tudo, junto a movimentos leves, rápidos e firmes. – Ilustrou os ensinamentos com uma mímica floreada. – A precisão e a presteza são o segredo, Konohamaru. Isso e a total confiança em si mesmo, pois você é um artista praticando sua arte.

– Um artista, senhor?

– É claro! O furto, que costumo chamar de "apropriação", é uma arte complexa e bonita quando feita corretamente. Jamais deve envolver ameaças, violência ou derramamento de sangue. Abomino os brutamontes que intimidam, injuriam e até matam suas vítimas. Por que matar a galinha dos ovos de ouro? Por que acabar com um rico que pode gerar mais ricos? Como o bom agricultor que trata o estéreo com respeito, porque aduba suas terras, devemos reverenciar aqueles que nos fornecem suas riquezas.

– Ora, Minato! – brincou Hinata, entrando na sala. – Konohamaru só tem doze anos de idade! Parece Platão ensinando seus discípulos,

O menino se ergueu da banqueta com gesto educado ao ver a jovem entrar, lançando-lhe o sorriso triste que a conquistara no momento em que o vira pela primeira vez. O pequeno órfão trabalhava como caçador de ratos e morava em um porão no bairro de Little Italy, ao sul de Mulberry Street. Suas calças, feitas de trapos de soldados da União, eram seguras na cintura por uma corda três vezes maior que sua circunferência. Usava uma camisa de lã tão suja que mal se distinguia a cor original, e que por certo servia no verão e no inverno.

Minato estava bem-humorado nessa manhã e saudou Hinata com um sorriso.

– Apenas doze anos, e veja só. É um prodígio!

Assim dizendo, apontou para a pilhagem sobre uma mesinha de chá. Junto a várias cédulas de dinheiro, o último roubo de Konohamaru incluía um bracelete italiano de ouro e um par de brincos de safiras e brilhantes.

– O garoto tem muito talento – pavoneou-se o professor. – É o primeiro que se compara a você, Hinata. O que aprendeu nos becos o ajudará entre os ricos, escreva o que digo. Mãos de batedor de carteiras que poderiam ser as de um grande pianista ou cirurgião. Por falar nisso, o ouro do bracelete é de 24 quilates.

Hinata mantinha uma expressão impassível, mas a alegria de Minato com a deliberada corrupção da criança a enchia de revolta.

– Alguém morreu? – perguntou o velho por fim, observando o rosto e o vestido de Hinata.

– Eu acho Hinata linda, senhor. Parece uma pintura.

– É um bajulador, menino, mas tem razão. Ela é um colírio para os olhos. – Voltou-se para a jovem. – Vai precisar da carruagem hoje, meu bem?

Hinata refletiu que devia usar de cautela. O traje de viúva tinha tudo a ver com seu plano. Viúvas chorosas a pé eram deixadas em paz, enquanto moças andando sozinhas podiam ser confundidas com prostitutas.

Sabia o motivo do amável oferecimento de Minato. Se fosse de carruagem, Kiba iria relatar cada passo seu para o amo. Todos os empregados, incluindo Kurenai, eram muito leais a Minato. Afinal, ele os resgatara de lugares horríveis e lhes dera uma boa casa para morar e certa segurança, bem diferente da vida miserável que levavam.

– Creio que irei a pé. Pretendo fazer compras na Broadway, que você sabe como fica congestionada. O pobre Kiba detesta ficar parado no trânsito.

– Então, pelo menos peça uma carruagem de aluguel. Os ricos não andam a pé.

– Ora! – exclamou Hinata de modo coquete. – Então ninguém irá me apreciar, fechada em um coche. Além disso, gosto de caminhar.

Minato franziu a resta.

– Como quiser minha cara. Mas esteja de volta às três horas. Fomos convidados para um sarau de poesia na residência dos Vernon. Tenten Mitsashi estará lá... Estou de olho em uma coisinha que ela possui.

– Voltarei a tempo – prometeu Hinata, escondendo o aborrecimento.

Sua agenda social era infindável. Além dos bailes, festas, chás, havia as excursões aos museus, óperas, teatros e universidades. E, mesmo assim, sentia-se sozinha, refletiu. Estava sempre entre muitas pessoas, mas não pertencia a lugar algum. Só freqüentava a alta sociedade para roubar.

Konohamaru seguiu-a da salade visitas para o salão principale o vestíbulo.

– Hinata?

– Sim?

O menino a fitou com os grandes olhos escuros e inteligentes.

– Quando terei permissão para morar aqui com você... Quero dizer, com todos vocês?

Hinata sorriu, apesar de sentir uma dor no coração ante aquelas palavras.

– Logo, creio. Mas isso depende de Minato.

Como de hábito, Konohamaru afastou dos olhos uma mecha dos espessos cabelos negros.

– O Sr. Namizake... Gosta de mim, certo? Acha que trabalho bem?

Hinata acreditava que se olhasse fixamente para alguém, saberia não só o que a pessoa era como no que se tomaria. E gostava do que via no rosto de Konohamaru. Atrás das cicatrizes e da aparência dura do menino, percebia um coração honesto e um caráter bom.

– Sim, Konohamaru, ele está satisfeito com você. Não se preocupe com isso. Mas compreende, é claro, que ninguém é forçado a se tomar ladrão, certo?

– Forçado? Gosto disso. É bem melhor que se arrastar pelo chão para matar ratos.

– Sei disso, mas lembre-se de que mesmo obedecendo a Minato, sempre poderá buscar outras coisas melhores. Coisas mais... Honradas. Aprender um ofício útil. Sabe ler?

O menino balançou a cabeça.

–Bem, irei ensiná-lo a ler. Para um garoto esperto como você, será fácil. Começaremos da próxima vez que vier aqui.

O rosto ainda infantil se iluminou. Hinata voltou-se de novo para a porta, porém Konohamaru a chamou de novo.

– Hinata?

– Sim?

O garoto lançou um olhar furtivo sobre o ombro para verse Paul não os seguira, e murmurou:

– É... Forçada a trabalhar para o Sr. Namizake?

Ela o encarou sem nada dizer por um momento, e depois suspirou.

– Adivinhou sobre a Dama Raio de Luar, não? - Konohamaru aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

– É mesmo um menino muito inteligente. Mas não deixe Minato saber que você descobriu.

– Mas, responda. E forçada?

Algo no olhar perscrutador da criança a fez lembrar-se de Sasuke Uchiha. Ia responder, quando olhou para o relógio sobre um móvel. Passava das dez horas.

– Conversaremos depois – respondeu, beijando-o no rosto. – Por enquanto basta que se lembre de que palavras como "apropriação" não mudam nada. Roubar pode ser lucrativo, mas não deixa de ser um pecado e um crime.

– Não quando se trata de você, Hinata.

Hinata refletiu que não era apenas Minato Namizake quem estava corrompendo o menino. Ela também, com seu exemplo. Incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos deu meia-volta e saiu.

**Fim do terceiro capítulo!**

Desculpe, gente! Demorei mas postei.

Revisar é cansativo... :/

Mas espero que a demora valha a pena :]

Sasuke não apareceu nesse cap :/

Mas prometo que no próximo ele aparece para interrogar a Hina... ou Não ;)

Reviews:

**Maah. Sakura Chinchila: **ai ai, eu também espero que ele seja encontrado! Será que o Sasuke irá desvendar e irá entregar a Hina para a polícia? As respostas logo chegarão! Beijos e desculpe a demora :S

**FranHyuuga: **Fran-chan *-* to com saudade. Mimi'. Mas tudo bem, vse prometeu que voltaria! Rsrs. Bom realmente Sasuke é bastante insistente. E a Sakura? Nojenta e horrorosa. Eu gosto da rosada mas ela sempre faz um perfil bom de vilã. HAHAHA' bem, espero que goste desse cap! Beijo carinhoso :*

**Hinahinaa :** Realmente, Dama Raio de Luar é esperta, rapá! HAHAHAHAHA' Minato tem um motivo para fazer o que faz, mas não posso dizer :/ logo saberá! Beijos e continue acompanhando!

**Lell Ly:** Tem razão... existe um mistério por trás disso, lá lá lá. Mas segure a curiosidade, ok? Rsrs. Hina teve uma infância sofrida, mas a vida dela terá uma reviravolta, aguarde ;) beijos e desculpe a demora?

**Arii :** Que bom que gostou, linda! Não deixe de comentar esse cap, quero sua opinião, hein?

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123:** Lê Sidney Sheldon? Eu ADORO! Tenho dois livros ótimos! Rsrs. Gostou desse cap? Me responde por review ;) HUAHUAHUA' beijos linda e até a próxima!

**Lyric T!**


	5. Aviso

**Oi Gente!**

Querem me _**matar**_**, **né? Desculpe ter sumido. Vestibular é fogo.

Mas eu quero apenas avisar que estou meio enrolada, mas logo vou fazer um quadro de atualizações para me ... achar, digamos assim. rs.

Eu estou aqui para avisá-los de que não abandonei, ainda mais tendo o Anjo e a Flor na reta final... ou _**quase**_**.**

Mas só quero a compreensão do vocês e que me entendam. ok?

Quando eu atualizar, esse aviso será retirado.

Big Beijos!

**Lyric T.**

ps: **não desistam de mim, é muito importante ter vocêsa me alegrando!**


	6. Capítulo IV

Nota: O Anime Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto... né?

**Um Raio de Luar**

**Capítulo IV**

Nenhum ônibus passava pela praça Lafayette, então Hinata caminhou alguns quarteirões para pegar um veículo público puxado a cavalo, que a levou à entrada do parque, até a Quinta Avenida com a Rua 59.

Ali apeou, e, apesar da ansiedade sobre o que poderia saber quando se encontrasse com Hidan, um detetive decrépito, apreciou a longa e serena caminhada. Era um lindo dia, e se não olhasse na direção de Washington Square, onde sempre havia uma densa nuvem escura de fumaça sobre Manhattan, por causa das fábricas, o sol brilhava soberano.

O progresso extraordinário e galopante era evidente em todos os lugares.

Combinara se encontrar com Hidan atrás de uma estátua, ao norte do lago. Entretanto, como sempre, o detetive estava atrasado. Hinata encontrou um banco de pedra vazio, e sentou-se para esperar, acalmando-se com o murmúrio da água de uma fonte.

Pensando no irmão perdido, rezara muito, inquirira imigrantes irlandeses de seu velho bairro em Dublin, fizera pesquisas na biblioteca da universidade, e sempre acendia uma vela para São Judas Tadeu, santo patrono das causas impossíveis. É claro que fazia isso em segredo, porque era católica devota, enquanto vivia no meio de protestantes.

Mas, por fim, compreendera que Deus ajuda os que ajudam a si mesmos, e então, armada com muito dinheiro e enfrentando riscos, contratara os serviços de Hidan. Mas até o momento o homem não lhe trouxera nenhuma grande novidade.

Ruminando esses pensamentos, Hinata nem reparou na presença de Hidan, até que ele se sentou ao seu lado no banco de pedra.

– Para que essa aparência de viúva? – perguntou o homem, a guisa de cumprimento.

– Prudência. Descobriu alguma coisa?

Hidan a fitou com os olhos pequenos e escuros, como de uma tartaruga. Tinha cerca de trinta anos, dentes amarelos e estragados. Sua vaidade eram os cabelos esbranquiçados, que vivia cofiando com cuidado. _talvez para distrair a atenção de seus dentes_, refletiu Hinata. Mas isso não a impedia de ver seus defeitos a toda hora.

– Andei investigando com discrição sobre o navio do qual lhe falei, o _Sir Francis Drake._

– E...

O homem deu de ombros, observando as pessoas que circulavam ao redor. Meninos e meninas com roupas de linho brancas eram vigiadas por babás com uniformes de sarja azul. Entre elas se misturavam crianças como Konohamaru , que usavam trapos e viviam nas ruas. Porém não passavam de crianças também, e se divertiam olhando o homem que vendia balões e doces.

– Cada pista logo se transforma em fumaça – disse Hidan. -– Esse tipo de investigação leva tempo. Porém eu sei que em breve descobrirei o paradeiro de seu irmão. O instinto não me engana.

– Mas foi isso que me disse da última vez, Hidan. Desde então não soube nada?

– O que entende da profissão de detetive, srta. Namizake? Deve compreender que qualquer detalhe é importante e precisa ser investigado. Vou ter sucesso, repito, mas deve ser paciente.

– E não tem nada... nada mesmo para me comunicar, depois de duas semanas? O que andou fazendo, sr. Hidan?

– Não trabalho apenas para a senhorita, sabia? Tenho vários outros casos que estou pesquisando.

– Sim, já me disse. Pessoas endividadas, creio que foi isso.

– Entre outras coisas – acrescentou o detetive, na defensiva. Hinata viu-se invadida por uma onda de raiva que quase a sufocava, porém tratou de se conter para o bem do irmão. Não simpatizava com o sr. Hidan, apenas o tolerava, pois era sua única esperança. Detetives eram raros, e não desejava sair à cata de outro que poderia ser ainda mais ineficiente.

– Caso meu irmão tenha embarcado no _Drake _– insistiu –, não existirão registros?

– Isso foi uma coisa que ainda não descobri.

_Entre muitas outras_, pensou Hinata, contendo a raiva. O homem pareceu ver seu furor e tratou de se desculpar.

– Pretendo verificar isso.

À distância, os apitos das fábricas soaram, anunciando a hora do almoço. Hinata permaneceu em um silêncio amuado, observando uma lufada de vento frio ondular as águas do lago. As pessoas nos barcos foram obrigadas a segurar os bonés e chapéus.

A água acirrou suas lembranças, e outra vez em pensamento, viu Neji ser seqüestrado.

Acontecera apenas algumas semanas após Minato tirar os dois irmãos do orfanato. Tinha oito anos na época, e Neji catorze. Certo dia, quando perambulavam por Manhattan, procurando vítimas para roubar, como Minato os ensinara, uma carruagem negra parará de repente ao seu lado.

Quatro homens vestidos como marinheiros comuns haviam agarrado Neji e atirado para dentro do veículo, por certo para fazê-lo trabalhar em algum navio. Com a mesma rapidez como chegara, a carruagem desapareceu, deixando Hinata indefesa, devastada pela dor e sem família.

Desde então a imagem de Neji a assombrava. Seu seqüestro fora como se tivessem lhe arrancado um braço. Vivia atormentada por visões do que poderia ter acontecido ao irmão, o lindo menino de cabelos louros e olhos verdes como os campos da Irlanda. Às vezes Hinata imaginava se a pessoa que escrevera a carta que guardava como um tesouro encontrara Neji.

E tentava imaginá-lo vivendo em uma bela casa, amado e acarinhado. Já seria um homem de vinte e seis anos, e quem sabe casado e com sua própria família. Mas, se assim fosse, por que não voltara para procurá-la? Ou quem sabe pensava que ela estava morta?

– Certa vez, quando eu tinha doze anos de idade – Hinata murmurou para Hidan, quebrando o silêncio –, pensei ter visto Neji. Estava na proa de um navio que partia das docas em South Street. Os mesmos cabelos e olhos de meu irmão. Mas não tive tempo de subir no navio que já tinha zarpado.

– Um navio mercante? Hinata aquiesceu.

– De velas redondas – completou. Lera bastante sobre navios desde então.

– E reparou no nome dele?

– Não. Estava nervosa demais para me lembrar disso. _"Nervosa" era pouco para explicar como se sentira_, refletiu.

Gritara o nome do irmão muitas vezes, mas os maravilhosos olhos perolados do menino apenas a fitaram, enquanto ela corria pelas docas, seguindo o navio e gritando, sem notar a mais leve expressão de reconhecimento no rosto de Neji.

Hidan a observou por um instante e depois sorriu. Hinata jamais o vira sorrir, e quando o detetive o fez, havia um brilho de zombaria irônica em seus lábios finos.

– Não é bom tirar conclusões apressadas, senhorita. Seu irmão pode muito bem estar vivo, mas também pode estar enterrado em uma cova sem lápide, ou encarcerado na penitenciária da ilha Blackwell.

– Se fosse esse o caso – atalhou Hinata –, o senhor não poderia descobrir logo? Os nomes dos prisioneiros devem estar registrados em algum lugar.

– Posso fazer algumas sindicâncias, é claro. Mas, como diz o povo, é preciso antes "engraxar " a mão dos carcereiros.

_Malandro!, _pensou Hinata, mas disse em voz alta:

– Já quer mais dinheiro?

– Não para mim. Preciso subornar certos funcionários da prisão. – replicou o homem, escondendo um sorriso.

Hinata sentiu-se invadida pela frustração.

– Mas, sr. Hidan, dei-lhe cem dólares há quinze dias. - O detetive forçou um suspiro.

– Receio estar passando apertos. Minha mulher não anda bem de saúde e precisa de remédios.

– Sim, mencionou isso da última vez que nos encontramos – disse Hinata, lembrando como o hálito de Hidan cheirava a álcool na ocasião.

Então uma idéia cruzou seu pensamento. Poderia pedir a Konohamaru que espionasse o detetive para saber como gastava o tempo... e seu dinheiro também.

Mas, por enquanto, tratou de abrir a bolsa e entregar o dinheiro que Minato lhe dera na noite anterior.

– E tudo que tenho no momento. Cinqüenta dólares.

– Já é alguma coisa – garantiu Hidan, enfiando as notas no bolso do paletó.

– Quando pensa me trazer notícias?

O detetive deu de ombros.

– Quem pode dizer? Pergunte-me algo fácil de responder. Já lhe disse que a cada dia me aproximo mais da verdade.

Hinata observara que ele sempre ficava apressado quando lhe dava dinheiro. Ela levantou-se com impaciência.

– Creio que não adianta nos encontrarmos de quinze em quinze dias, mas, por favor, me procure se souber de algo. Nosso telefone está na lista.

O detetive também se levantou e observou-a.

– Sob o nome Namizake?

– Sim.

– A lista telefônica ainda é pequena em Nova York. Nem todas as pessoas podem se dar ao luxo de um aparelho em casa. Percebo que seu nome aparece nas colunas sociais e o de seu tio também, e estou curioso. Por que mantém em segredo o fato de ler contratado meu serviço? E se a senhorita sabe que é uma Namizake, por que desconhece o sobrenome de seu próprio irmão?

O homem já lhe perguntara isso antes, porém Hinata não contara sobre a carta amarelecida que mantinha na caixa de madeira. Neji a fizera jurar segredo sobre isso, alegando que só as pessoas certas deveriam tomar conhecimento do conteúdo da missiva. Mas seu irmão fora seqüestrado antes que encontrassem essas pessoas.

– Creio que não sou eu o objeto de suas investigações, sr. Hidan.

O homem voltou a exibir o sorriso irônico de dentes ruins.

– Meu trabalho seria mais fácil se fosse honesta comigo.

– Sou honesta até onde é preciso – redargüiu Hinata. – E espero que o senhor também o seja.

Assim dizendo, deu meia-volta e partiu, com as esperanças reduzidas e uma enorme dor no coração.

**Fim do quarto capítulo**

HÁ, APARECI \o/

GENTE, minhas férias estão chegando, graças a DEUS! E assim, fiquem sabendo que me dedicarei de corpo e alma a cada fanfic que não atualizei !

Bem, vou correr para a próxima fic atrasada :P

p.s : pena que o Sasu-chan não apareceu :( mas logo logo ele vem !

Beijos, Lyric T.


End file.
